Embalming fluids currently used contain significant quantities of formaldehyde. The formaldehyde embalming solutions are injected into the arteries and also introduced into the body cavity. Generally the cavity formulation is more concentrated because the naturally occurring fluids in the body cavity will dilute the formaldehyde formulation. The formaldehyde solutions also typically contain other additives such as humectants. Although formaldehyde solutions have been the embalming fluids of choice, there are a number of drawbacks. Formaldehyde is associated with certain health and environmental risks. In the United States, worker exposure to formaldehyde is subject to regulation. Also, formaldehyde can cause problems with the presentation of the body, because it dehydrates the tissue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,775 issued Oct. 9, 1962 to Randow entitled "Embalming Composition", glutaraldehyde was used instead of formaldehyde as a preservative in the embalming fluid. Glutaraldehyde was mixed with other preservatives in the formulations disclosed. If glutaraldehyde were used as the sole preservative, it would not be less than 7% of the solution. However, glutaraldehyde should be stabilized in the fluid to prevent oxidation and may polymerize in certain concentrations. Glutaraldehyde is tolerable to handle and does not have a noxious odor. Also, glutaraldehyde does not dehydrate tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,809 issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Randow entitled "Disinfecting Embalming Composition", discloses a fluid that is 2% by weight glutaraldehyde and an alkalizing agent to adjust the pH of the solution to pH 8.about.8.5. The glutaraldehyde is not stable in the alkalizing solution for more than a few weeks and the disclosure recognizes the problem of polymerization when glutaraldehyde is present in large concentrations. According to the patent, the shelf life problem is resolved by initially preparing two solutions. One is the glutaraldehyde solution which typically also includes formaldehyde and other is the alkalizing solution. The two solutions are mixed as needed. This composition is reported to significantly reduce the microbial growth in human remains.
The desire to eliminate exposure for formaldehyde has been examined by investigators involved in cadaver preservation. Wineski et al., "Phenoxyethanol as a Nontoxic Preservative in the Dissection Laboratory," Acta Anat. Vol. 136 pp. 155-158 (1989). The cadavers were embalmed by injection with about 24 liters of formaldehyde fluids. After embalming the cadavers were immersed or completely wrapped with cloth heavily soaked in phenoxyethanol. The exposure to phenoxyethanol is environmentally preferable to formaldehyde. However, the success of the technique depended on good initial preparation of the cadavers with a formaldehyde fluid.
A need exists for an embalming fluid that is safe to handle and is relatively simple to prepare for use. The fluid must achieve acceptable standards for presentation of the deceased. Previous alternatives to formaldehyde fluids have been solutions with stability problems associated with higher levels of glutaraldehyde or were cumbersome to use.